


Floodgates

by gunarrow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunarrow/pseuds/gunarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb has a knack for looking stunning after victory. Theon takes notice. Action ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floodgates

**Author's Note:**

> Random inspiration hit me, so I thought to take advantage of it before it leaves. This is my first "smut" fic, so fair warning haha. For those who are still waiting for chapter 2 of The Oceans Between Us, it is coming. I've had the first part written since February, but then real life kind of knocked me over. It's coming, I promise.

_I want to fuck your brains out._

That was the first thought to hit Theon as he looked on Robb standing amidst his men shouting, "The King in the North!" The sight made Theon's head feel light. The strange sense of pride it filled him with. Though none of it was Theon's to be proud of.

Then their eyes had met. Theon smiled his devious smile. And Robb gave a nod.

Theon imagined those piercing eyes focused on him, instead of sweeping across all the men of the camp. Theon imagined his king struggling underneath him, with no armor for protection except his own flesh. Theon imagined he would need to take care of this soon. Perhaps there were some camp followers somewhere, willing to be bedded.

When Lady Stark walked off, Robb disappeared amongst the men, sharing rounds and tales. No one really paid much attention to Theon, so he took the opportunity to sneak off, back into his tent.

There he made some frenzied fumbles between his legs, and tried not to feel guilty about whose hands he was imagining groping his cock instead. Theon squeezed his eye shut and tried recalling the way Robb had looked, standing there, in all his glory. He tried remembering how Robb looked when he was changing. As well as the way the sweat would roll off his skin after a long practice session in the yard back in Winterfell. He imagined the noises Robb would make, if he had visited the whores and tavern wenches as often as Theon did. And he groaned out his king's name.

"Did you call me?"

Theon frozen, his eye shot open, with his back facing the entrance to the tent, and waited. When nothing else came, Theon finally bit out, "I was just," he tried covering himself, "taking a break." It sounded pathetic, but Theon was in no mood to be creative.

"Is that what you call it?" Robb sounded upset, and for a moment, Theon thought he heard Robb leaving, but then suddenly hands were on him. Hands not his own. Theon was trying to decide what this meant when Robb pressed his lips to Theon's neck from behind, and whispered, "You disappeared on me."

Theon took a gulp. "I had to take care of some business," he mumbled.

"Then let me help." At those words, Theon shivered involuntarily. Robb's hands started unravelling Theon's cloak, then leather armor, then everything else in their way.

And suddenly, the haze left Theon's head, and he jerked himself around. Robb looked momentarily surprised, but then he laughed when Theon started impatiently tearing Robb's clothing away. Once the clothes were scattered across the floor, Theon started backing up to his pallet, and dragging Robb with him.

With a thump, he forced Robb to collapse over him. Then he finally pulled Robb in for a hungry kiss. Theon's eyes raked over Robb's face, searching for any signs of discontent. When he could find none, he swiped his tongue over Robb's lips, and when Robb did not protest, Theon pushed in. It was so easy to get lost in the sensations. Theon kept one hand at the back of Robb's head, and allowed the other to begin exploring the rest of Robb's body.

Robb threaded his fingers through Theon's hair, and moaned.

Theon usually liked to talk and command when he's in bed with someone, but this time, putting words to their actions might threaten to undo everything, so Theon swallowed his questions and doubts. He let his other hand wander down to Robb's navel, and another moan escaped Robb's lips, breaking their kiss.

A sudden panicked look flickered over Robb's face, and Theon thought to ask what was wrong, but then their eyes met. Robb looked as if he was either stricken or weighted down with desire. Before Theon could risk spoiling the mood by asking, Robb straightened slightly, and placed his legs on either side of Theon's torso, and sat on Theon. On Theon's cock. Then he gave Theon one last, long desperate look.

And that was all the answer Theon needed. He took Robb's cock in his hand and ran his thumb gently over the tip. Robb curved his back and brought his face close to Theon's, and gave Theon's neck, then chest, a trail of messy kisses. Theon laughed and threw his head back, continuing his work on Robb's lower half.

His own cock was throbbing and itching for some action, so Theon freed his hand to guide Robb's fingers down. But Robb suddenly resisted, and groaned out, "No, not like that." Theon gave him a puzzled look. "Inside."

He didn't need to be told twice. Theon grabbed Robb and rolled them over, so that he was on top on Robb instead. He pushed Robb's legs up and placed them over his own shoulders, and then he ran his hand over Robb's entrance. Theon prodded and massaged it, waiting for Robb's reaction.

Robb let out a muffled whimper. He has his hand over his own mouth.

Theon cracked a wide grin, and pulled Robb's hand away, replacing it with his own. Except he extended his fingers and pushed them into Robb's mouth. When Robb's brows furrowed in confusion, Theon answered by running his tongue over his own lips, and giving Robb a suggestive look. It took a moment, but then finally Robb's eyes lit with understanding, albeit a hesitant one.

Robb sucked on Theon's fingers, at first with uncertainty, but after Theon returned the motions in rhythm with his fingers, Robb grew more confident. After Theon had enough of that, he pulled his fingers back and placed them once against against Robb's entrance, but instead of playing around, he thrusted a finger in. There was a groan, but Theon wasn't sure if it was his own, or if it came from Robb.

When Theon glanced up, Robb's face was creased and his eyes looked everywhere but at Theon. But having met with such reactions from others before, Theon knew it was more embarrassment than resistance. So once he wiggled his first finger inside Robb enough, he added another. When he attempted to insert a third, Robb suddenly clinched around Theon's fingers. "Relax," Theon coaxed, and leaned forward for another kiss, exploring every inch of Robb's mouth, all the while distracting him enough to plunge the third finger in.

He shifted himself into position, still distracting Robb with his tongue, and withdrew his fingers before Robb could register the change. Then with a grunt, he eased himself in, groaning into Robb's mouth as he slowly pushed until he was halfway in. "Relax," he repeated, pulling their mouths apart and giving Robb a string of light kisses about the jawline. He should have done this from behind; it would have been easier, but Theon wanted to see Robb's face. He wanted to see every emotion on his king's face. _My king._ The thought was scandalous. Theon let out a snort, and pushed on, until he was almost fully inside Robb.

Then he slowly pulled out, earning him a whimper from Robb, but he drove himself back in again. And he repeated this until Robb knew Theon wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He repeated until he had built a nice rhythm, with Robb muttering incoherent things under him.

"We'll…" Robb groaned as Theon plowed on.

"Yes?" Theon was quite pleased with himself, bringing Robb to such a state.

But then Robb said, "Kill…them all."

Theon almost lost his rhythm, feeling a bit stumped.

"We'll kill them all." Robb repeated, with his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Understanding dawned on Theon finally. _He means the Lannisters._ Of course. _For Lord Stark's head._ "All of them," Theon kissed Robb's jaw, reassuringly. "We'll make them pay."

This sudden confession had cleared Theon's head somewhat, but he decided it was best to finish up. So starting up the rhythm once more, he wrapped one of his hands over Robb' cock and hoped for the correct response.

Robb moaned, and Theon knew they were both close.

He kissed Robb again, full on the mouth, before resuming spreading Robb wider and pushing his cock back in. A few more thrusts, and suddenly Robb clinched around Theon. He tried covering his mouth the best he could, and came all over his own stomach. The squeeze was all that Theon needed, and he too came with a groan.

He pulled himself out slowly and gave Robb a quick peck on the forehead before collapsing over him.

When morning came, Theon rubbed his eyes in a daze before remembering why he was so sore and sticky. He quickly looked around, but Robb was no where in sight. Theon frowned at himself, considering the possibility that the whole thing was a wet, wet dream. But Theon didn't usually get this worked up over a dream…. or did he?

He stretched and massaged his shoulders before quickly wiping himself off and putting his clothing and armor back on. When he opened his tent flab and peeked outside, most of the Northerners were running about camp, getting ready. Theon casually strolled around until he caught sight of Robb.

He was sure last night had been a dream, until he saw Robb limping a bit as he walked. Theon sniggered when he saw Robb grimace when he had to sit down. He waited until he had straightened his face before walking over.

"Did I miss anything?" He placed his right hand over the map on the table. "Didn't mean to sleep in."

"We're fighting war here, Greyjoy. Not playing camp." Umber growled. Theon ignored him, looking instead to Robb.

Robb brooded over the map in front of them a bit more, before mumbling, "Nothing major. Karstark's sons are still asleep at any rate."

He finally looked up and beamed at Theon, before quickly turning back to Umber.

Theon's grin for the rest of the day peeved Umber to no end.


End file.
